


Akarthatos

by EiraLloyd



Series: 2018 Drabbles/Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: A tainted, lost, unworthy soul.





	Akarthatos

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I bought a book titled "Q&A a day for writers", which basically has one prompt per day. The prompt that inspired this particular drabble was the following:
> 
> "The Bible shows up in great works of art, literature, and music time and time again. Find a common phrase that comes from the Bible (such as 'wit's end,' 'to everything there is a season,' or 'the blind leading the blind') to inspire today's entry."
> 
> I chose "unclean spirit", though I'm not completely sure this qualifies, but whatever.

_Akarthatos._ Unclean spirit. Demon. A tainted, lost, unworthy soul. A child of Satan. A sullied one. One meant for nothing but unsavoury deeds, deserving nothing but an unsavoury death.

That was what he was. Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. Azazel's favourite; one of his Special Children. Leader of Hell's Armies. Lucifer's True Vessel on Earth.

He had prayed to God as a child, unwavering in the faith the mother he never knew had passed down to him. He had dedicated his life to saving people from the monsters that lurked in the dark. But his deeds meant nothing.

_Akarthatos._ Unclean spirit. Bound for death by the hand of those he believed in.


End file.
